


Count Your Blessings

by millertime1985



Series: Sacrifice [10]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millertime1985/pseuds/millertime1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a four part story, we see the different experiences of Callen and Nell in the days leading up to, and just after Christmas.<br/>Chapter 1: Callen's story<br/>Chapter 2: Nell's Story<br/>Chapter 3: Combined Conclusion (part 1)<br/>Chapter 4: Combined Conclusion (part 2)</p><p>Will update weekly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Callen's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.
> 
> This is the latest of my stories based in my "Sacrifice" series.  
> Based on timing throughout and between, from my other stories.. this should take place round about Christmas 2017. But I don't specifically reference the actual year in the story
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone who has left comments, reviews, comments or favourite any of my stories/chapters, they have been greatly appreciated, as has that fact that you have chosen to read any of my fics.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering 22nd and 23rd of December

** Callen’s Story **

****

** December 22nd **

 

Walking into their bedroom, Callen stood in the doorway, finding himself, as he so often was, distracted by the sight of his wife.

 

Thinking back to how his life used to be… when it was just work, casual sex and tinkering with the toaster… it seemed wonderful. Now, he had a wife, still had the job, close friends (that he would describe as family), and a home… and he wouldn’t trade any of it, especially not his wife, for all the casual sex or money in the world.

 

Watching her now, even as she was recovering from some ’bug’ that was going around… he could still see the confidence and strength that he had noticed in her, years ago. That she still retained those qualities after everything she had seen, and done, and been forced to experience, continued to amaze him

 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me?” Nell asked, as she pulled on a pair of socks

 

“and what if I am?”

 

Nell turned and glared at him

 

“Okay, okay. Do you want a mug of coffee, or the bottle of pepto-bismol”

 

“The pepto, please” she answered, briefly flashing a smile

 

“If you’re still not well, you should just stay home… I’m sure Kensi can manage by her self”

 

“I’m going to work G. Besides, I have my physical booked for this afternoon, and I still need to post the presents for my parents”

 

“There’s no point arguing with you, is there?”

 

“Nope. I thought you knew that already” she replied, with a cheeky smirk

 

Callen walked over and handed her the bottle of Pepto, and leaned over to kiss her cheek

 

“I’ll see you tonight, then. I’ll text you and let you know If I’m gonna be home late”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, G!” Sam called out, as he saw Callen walk past the bullpen “Michelle wants to know if you and Nell are still coming over for Christmas Dinner. So she knows what size turkey to buy”

 

“We’re still coming. So long as Nell’s feeling a bit better. I got to go… but I’ll catch up with you later, okay” he replied as he continued walking

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“What’ve you got for us, Eric?” Callen asked, once he saw Eric was finished on the phone

 

“a Road trip. We received a report about a murdered Naval officer in Kingman, Arizona. Lieutenant Rico was assigned to BUMED, developing treatments to combat weaponised biological agents”

 

“We gonna have any support?”

 

“Not for at least 18 hours”

 

“Right. Transfer the info onto the phones, and tablet. And keep me updated on when support will arrive”

 

Turning his attention to Ruth, Callen instructed her to grab her go-bag, and meet him down at the car

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“A word with you, before you depart Mr Callen”

 

‘What have I done now’ Callen wondered to himself

 

“Yes, Hetty?” He asked as he followed the little ninja into her office

 

“I thought you would like to know that Janvier died late last night”

 

Callen didn’t know how to respond. He was thankful that he was dead, but part of him couldn’t really believe it unless he saw him with his own two eyes

 

“Assistant Director Granger, and Mr Hanna will be personally going to identify the body”

 

“Can you let me know for certain once they’ve viewed the body?”

 

“I will. Now turn your attention back to your assigned task”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are we being sent to Arizona?” “We’re the closest unit, and at the moment, we have more agents, than we have cases”

 

The two agents remained quiet for the next few hours, instead listening to the radio.

 

“So, you got plans for Christmas? Maybe go home, see your folks” Callen asked

 

“It’s only me and my dad. But he…. Well, he suffers from dementia, doesn’t even know who I am. He’s in a care home, and I go see him every weekend. So my big plans will probably amount to me ordering some Chinese and watching a film on TV”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Must be tough for you… seeing someone you care about deteriorating before your eyes”

 

“It used to be. I mean it’s still hard to watch… but he still looks like my dad, and every now and again he has these brief moments of being lucid, where he’s my dad again” she paused, trying to strengthen the ‘walls’ that threatened to collapse after talking about her father “What about you, Sir, any plans?”

 

“Nell and I are just gonna be spending time together, and then having Christmas dinner with family”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Having been to the local ME, and checked everything that had been found on the Lieutenant’s body, the pair had found a key card in his jacket, with a label stuck to it with an address printed on it…

 

Since the local PD hadn’t done anything to investigate since reporting the case to NCIS, this left Callen and Ruth to check the property themselves, after discovering that the Lieutenant hadn’t been staying in town.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“This sure doesn’t look like a laboratory” Ruth commented as they both climbed out of the car.

 

The building appeared to be a barn, built from timber. The only indication that suggested that there was more going on, was the CCTV cameras visible hanging from each corner, and the electronic keypad next to the only door

 

“No it doesn’t. But he was in possession of a key card, which would suggest that he had been here”

 

“Should I grab my vest?” asked Ruth, still trying to get a sense for when it was and wasn’t suitable to wear the vest

 

“It’s up to you. But I think we’ll be okay without.” He replied, walking over to the door and the keypad.

 

It was a simple digital lock/keypad… 12 buttons, and a slot that he assumed was for the card

 

“You ready?” he asked, as he drew his weapon

 

Ruth simply nodded, and likewise drew her own weapon

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Having used the key card and opened the door, Callen and Ruth walked inside, through a pair of doors, closing the second door behind then, and then taking in what they saw.

The barn may have looked basic from the outside, but inside it was very modern. Stainless steel work tops, plastic containment boxes, rubber gloves, air filtration equipment and numerous large compressed air canisters.

The pair walked further into the building, looking for anyone who may have been there, and looking for clues

 

“Callen… I think we have a problem!”

 

“What?”

 

“These canisters are open…. And they have bio hazard labels on them. We need to get out of here”

 

“Yes. We do. But we don’t know what is or was in those canisters, and what, if anything, we’ve been exposed to”

 

Ruth watched as Callen calmly pulled out his phone, dialled a number and lifted it to his ear. She had no idea how he could be so calm right now… she was freaking out, and he was as relaxed as she would have been after a full body massage.

 

“Eric. We need a biological containment and decontamination team to my location, and agents to pick up the investigation. Urgently”

 

[…]

 

“Fill Hetty in, and get back to me once you know what’s happening”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“What’s gonna happen to us?”

 

“When the containment and decon guys get here, they’ll secure the property, then transfer us from the building to a transport, and have us transferred to a decontamination facility where we’ll be checked to make sure we haven’t been infected with anything”

 

“What if we have been infected with something?”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about. They’ll take blood samples, inspect here to see if they can find what we could have been contaminated with, and then they can administer treatments if necessary”

 

“How the fuck can you be so calm and collected about this?” she demanded

 

“You’ve had inoculations against a number of infections when you joined the agency, we all have. This isn’t the first time I’ve been in this situation… you just need to trust that you’re in good hands”

 

He could see that this was not helping the younger agent cope with the situation

 

“Look, I hate hospitals and doctors… I just barely tolerate them in extreme situations. If we are infected with something, it’s probably not something that we can recover from ourselves. You know how I told you I had died? Well I was declared dead while i was on assignment overseas. When I managed to be recovered, and had been checked to make sure I was who I said I was, I had to be checked out to make sure I hadn’t picked up any local diseases, or been exposed to anything. When you get that clean bill of health… it’s one of the best things you can hear. So seriously, Try not to freak out”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Can I just make a phone call before you take us? I’ll be really quick” Callen pleaded

 

“Make it quick!” the surly doctor replied, stepping back to give Callen some space

 

Callen had to take a deep breath to help psyche himself up for this phone call. He had messed up the last time he had been infected by something by not telling Nell as soon as it happened… but things were different now, they were not just dating, they were married. And the last thing he wanted to do was upset or worry her.

 

But he had made a promise… He dialled her number and lifted the phone to his ear, hoping that she wouldn’t answer, that he wouldn’t have to tell her.

 

*Ring*

 

‘Please don’t answer’

 

*Ring*

 

‘Just let it go to voicemail’

 

*Ring*

 

‘Don’t make me say this’

 

When that recoded message started playing, Callen could honestly say he had never been more relieved

 

“I just wanted to let you know that something’s happened. I’m okay… I just won’t be home tonight. I’ll try to call you back later and hear how you got on with the doctor. Love you”

 

‘Why did I say ‘love you’ like I’m never gonna see or speak to her again’

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“…You planning on leaving any blood in my body?” asked Callen

 

“You know that we have to do this. There is procedure to follow Agent Callen. We just need one more vial, and then we’ll leave you alone”

 

“Can you at least tell me when I can get my phone back?. My wife worries”

 

“You can get all your property back once you’ve been cleared, and it’s been disinfected. I’m sure your agency can inform your family about your situation” the nurse replied.

 

‘So much for doctors and nurses needing to have a good bedside manor’ he thought to himself

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

“Do you mind if I ask something?”

 

Callen found himself being a little startled at hearing Ruth talk. There had been next to no talking or discussion other than when the doctor or nurses came to do tests or collect samples

 

“Sure… So long as you’re not planning on asking how young agents I’ve killed” He joked

 

“Why did you seem so … stressed, when you tried calling your wife?. You said that this was just a risk of the job, wouldn’t she know that?. Tell me to mind my own business if you like”

 

“Yeah, it is a risk of the job. It’s just that… I was injected with something while working a case a few years ago. I almost killed me, and I didn’t tell her, what had happened, when it happened… I didn’t want to worry or upset her, and thought it would be better to not tell her that something had happened, unless I knew that it was something bad. I ended up almost losing her. I sounded stressed, because I was… I never want to worry or upset her, but I know better than to lie to her. And phoning a loved one to tell them that you could be dying, should make even the most confident person, more than a little stressed” he paused to let her digest his words. “Now, let me ask you a question. Why did you apply to join NCIS, why not the LAPD or FBI, and don’t give me the reason you put on your application?”

 

“LAPD wasn’t hiring. Well that’s part of it. My dad was a sailor for a number of years, but was accused of an assault while on leave. To hear him tell the story, the only reason that he got discharged from the navy rather than locked up, was because of the investigating NIS agent. When I saw NCIS was taking applications, it seemed like a way of giving back, and possibly being able to make the same difference for serving Navy and Marine personnel”

 

“That’s better than what I put on my application”

 

“What did you say on yours?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** December 23rd **

 

“We’ve got your results back. We now know what you’ve been exposed to, and we do have a treatment” the doctor informed them over the intercom, from behind the glass

 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming”

 

“Well, yes, there is a but… we have a treatment, but the treatment causes some irreversible problems….”

 

“Like what?” Demanded Ruth, not giving the doctor or the nurse a chance to finish talking

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Just take the inoculation” Ruth urged “I’ve taken it… it doesn’t hurt”

 

“I am taking nothing, not until I speak to my wife…”


	2. Nell's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering 22nd and 23rd December

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.
> 
> This is the latest of my stories based in my "Sacrifice" series.
> 
> Based on timing throughout and between, from my other stories.. this should take place round about Christmas 2017. But I don't specifically reference the actual year in the story
> 
> This was originally meant to be a 3 chapter story. However the end that I had, just didn't round things out enough for me. So I finished typing a conclusion... which is why this has jumped from 3 to 4 chapters. However I will post both of the final chapters at the same time
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

** Nell’s Story **

****

** December 22nd **

 

Nell still felt awful, although not as bad as she had earlier in the week. She would admit, although only to herself, that trying to ‘get over’ whatever illness she had, without seeing a doctor had not been her best idea.

 

Despite still not feeling great, she couldn’t just stay in bed for another day…She had a number of things to do today, things that she couldn’t put off much longer. Plus she had her annual physical scheduled for today.

 

She knew that he was watching her, that he was concerned that she shouldn’t be going into work today. Every now and again she would pretend she hadn’t seen him in her peripheral vision, and let him think he had succeeded in being sneaky. Not today though.

 

“Are you just going to stand there watching me?”

 

“and what if I am?” he asked, while watching me pull on my socks

 

‘I do love it when he’s in a playful mood’

 

She turned and glared at him

 

“Okay, okay. Do you want a mug of coffee, or the bottle of pepto-bismol” he asked, already holding the pink bottle

 

“The pepto, please”

 

“If you’re still not well, you should just stay home… I’m sure Kensi can manage by her self”

 

“I’m going to work G. Besides, I have my physical booked for this afternoon, and I still need to post the presents for my parents”

 

“There’s no point arguing with you, is there?”

 

“Nope. I thought you knew that already” she replied, with a cheeky smirk

 

Callen walked over and handed her the bottle of Pepto-Bismol, and leaned over to kiss her cheek

 

“I’ll see you tonight, then. I’ll text you and let you know If I’m gonna be home late”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

She was just finishing her toast when she heard Kensi chap on the door, as she let herself in

 

“Hey, you still wanting a lift to work? If you’re sure you’re feeling well enough”

 

“Did he put you up to asking that? Be honest with me Kens”

 

“He’s just worried about you, and so am I”

“I have things I need to do, Kens. I’ve still got to collect G’s gift, and I don’t want to leave it much later”

 

“So what’d you finally decide on?” asked Kensi, as she leaned against the kitchen door frame

 

“I ordered him some new boots, and you remember the film reel that was found in Reinhardt’s home? Well I got it copied onto a DVD… beyond that; I’m still a bit stuck for ideas”

 

“He’ll like that though, wont he?”

 

“I’d like to think so. But he is the most difficult person to buy for!. Give me a second to grab my bag, and we can head off”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Sam off to in such a rush?” Asked Kensi, as her and Nell walked into the bullpen

 

“Don’t know where, but I do know who with and why” Replied Deeks

 

Neither of the girls said anything, but both stared at Deeks

 

“Oh, you want me to tell you…” Both Kensi and Nell nodded their heads “okay then… With Granger, to identify Janvier’s body. Apparently died last night”

 

“There you go… you were wondering what Callen would want for Christmas” Kensi joked

 

“So, Sam’s trusting you to work solo, or are we being saddled with you?”

 

“You’re a cruel woman, Nell. But I’ve not been told what’s happening with us. Sam’s away, Callen already left to work a case in Arizona. So maybe I’m meant to get to put my feet up all day”

 

Neither Kensi or Nell replied, just looked straight at him, neither one moving

 

“What? You jealous?”

 

Nell and Kensi still didn’t move or say anything

 

Suddenly realisation hit Deeks

“She’s behind me isn’t she?”

 

“Yes, _She_ is Mr Deeks. And I’m sure I can find something to keep you busy”  Hetty said, spooking the former Detective

 

“I wasn’t… I was… I thought… “ Deeks stuttered, hoping that he could think of something to say that wouldn’t make things worse.  Noticing the big smirk on his wife’s face

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You want me to wait for you? Or do you want to give me a call when you’re finished and I’ll come pick you up?”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll just catch a cab back to the office when I’m finished, No point you sitting waiting for me”

 

“There’s a Sandwich bar down the road, I’ll go there and grab some lunch... you just call or text me when you’re done”

 

“Thanks Kens”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Nell Jones?” she heard the Doctor call

 

Nell jumped to her feet and walked over to the doctor, letting her know what she was here

 

“That’s me. Well was me” Stuttered Nell “I did tell the receptionist when I made my appointment that I’ve married” she continued as she followed the Doctor down the hall and into a consulting room

 

“You’ll have had this before… we just need to take some blood, get a urine sample, blood pressure... all the usual suspects. If you can just slip your jacket off, and we can get started”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nell walked out of the doctors office in something of a daze. She had called Kensi, and let her know that she was finished, and agreed to meet her down the block in a few minutes.

 

The doctor had told her that her blood pressure and pulse were fine, weight was a bit higher than normal, but not anything to worry about… It was when the doctor started asking other questions that things started to stress her out a bit.

 

When Kensi pulled up, Nell climbed into the car… Kensi, being a good friend, asked how it had gone… all Nell would say was “Take me to a drugstore. Please”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, there’s no need to panic. How long do we need to wait?” Kensi asked, sounding as scared as she thought her partner was feeling

 

“Same as the last one. Five minutes”

 

“You don’t have to worry… whatever the result, and whatever you want to do; you know we’ll all support you”

 

“I know. I just… We’ve never spoken about it”

 

“Really? I mean, like Never ever. Not before, not after the wedding?”

 

“Really! I’ve wanted to ask…. Almost have. I figure I was scared of what he would say. I know about the age gap, I know the risks associated with this job… I guess I just worry about how he would react.”

 

“How long now?”

 

“2 more minutes”

 

“You know he practically worships the ground you walk on. I don’t think this is something you would need to worry about his reaction to. What about the results from the doctor, when will you get them?”

 

“If I’m lucky… tomorrow, if not... it would probably be after new years”

 

The partners sat in silence, looking about the bathroom, looking for something to distract them while they waited.

 

“That’s time” Said Nell, sounding very uneasy as she broke the silence

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re gonna have to tell him, Nell. You can’t keep it a secret”

 

“Believe me, I know. But it’s not just him I have to tell… I’m going to have to talk to Hetty, but worse than that... I’m going to have to tell my parents”

 

“Your parents will be happy for you.” Replied Kensi

 

“No they won’t. My dad and sister will be happy…. My mom… it’d just set her off on another anti G rant”

 

Before Kensi could reply, Nell’s phone started ringing

 

“I can’t answer it. It’s G. What would I say”

 

“If you’re really that worried, let it go to voicemail, you can call him back when you know what you’re going to say”

 

Nell just stared at the phone’s screen… trying to will herself to answer it.

 

Eventually the ringing ended.. Callen had been diverted to her voicemail

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ms Jones… a word with you if you please” Hetty called from her office

 

Despite her having married Callen, and having taken his surname… Hetty had continued to call her by her maiden name, even though she didn’t do the same thing with Kensi. Nell had often wondered why that was.

 

Nell looked to Kensi for support, not even having to say anything for Kensi to walk over to Hetty’s office with her.

 

Hetty always seemed to know what was going on, even when it seemed like no one had told her anything. The little ninja didn’t even bat an eye lid at Kensi accompanying Nell.

 

“Mr Callen believes he and Ms Morrison may have been exposed to an airborne virus…”

 

Nell stopped focusing on what Hetty was saying, She could see Hetty’s lips moving, but she couldn’t hear what was being said. She lost herself to feelings of fear for Callen’s well being.

 

“Are you all right Ms Jones?” was the next thing Nell could clearly hear

 

“I… I think… that… is…” She stuttered and stammered, trying to form words. She looked to Kensi for help. She knew she should tell Hetty now, and knew that Kensi would say the words for her, since she herself couldn’t say them

 

“Hetty… Nell believes that she may be pregnant”

 

Hetty just looked at Nell, as if to say ‘Yes, I Know’

 

“Where is he?” Spoke Nell, the first sentence that she had been able to string together since she sat down. “Tell me, Hetty. Or I swear to god, I’ll go up to OPS and rip the information from the mainframe, no matter who gets in my way!” she added, daring to, all but outright, threaten the operations manager.

 

“No need to do that. He, along with Ms Morrison, are being transferred to a CDC quarantine facility in San Diego”

 

Nell stood up and moved to leave

 

“Ms Jones. You will be unable to see him until the CDC have completed their tests. This is unlikely to be tonight, no matter whether you are married to him or not. You would also be wise to remember that you are not the only one here that cares deeply about Mr Callen”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, you can’t sit here all night. We’ll give you a lift home” Kensi offered, while Deeks had disappeared to use the head

 

“I’m not leaving until we hear something about G”

 

“I completely understand that. But now, you have to think about more than just you. You need to take care of yourself for that little Callen, or Jones, or Jones-Callen you could be carrying”

 

“Fine. I’ll go home. I can still drive myself… I’ll see you in the morning” Nell replied “and Kens? Could you not tell Marty, you know, about the whole pregnant thing?”

 

“Yeah. I think I can manage that” Kensi replied, with a grin

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

After leaving the office, as she agreed to do, Nell drove to the Post office to ship her gifts to her family and then carried on home… only stopping to pick up something to eat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** December 23rd **

Nell had hardly slept all night. If it hadn’t been for the fact that she had been worrying, she would have said that she’d picked up insomnia from Callen.

 

She tired of laying in bed watching the light streaming in through the windows change colour, while listening to the voicemail message that Callen had left. Instead, she jumped out of bed to get ready, deciding she would rather be at work, pretending to do something, than continue sitting at home, _actually_ doing nothing , and not knowing what was happening.

 

Walking into the office, Nell was surprised to find that she wasn’t the first one there… Hetty was sat at her desk , Sam was sat at his desk.. and Eric could be heard whistling a festive tune from OPS.

 

Nell had been thinking about how she had threatened Hetty… it hadn’t made her feel good. In fact it made her feel downright awful, since Hetty had always supported her, in whatever way she wished to advance her position within the agency.

 

Nell found that she had already started walking over to Hetty’s office before she had actually decided to apologise.

 

“Hetty?”

 

The aging spy briefly glanced up to look Nell in the eye, before returning her attention to the cup she held in her hand

 

“Yes Ms Jones?”

 

“I just wanted to apologise for … well, threatening you yesterday. I shouldn’t have said what I did”

 

“It’s quite understandable. I would have said the same, had our roles been reversed. You want to speak about being reassigned to OPS don’t you?”

 

Nell wished she knew how Hetty knew that, especially since she hadn’t spoken to anyone else about it. She hadn’t even spoken it aloud”

 

“It has crossed my mind”

 

“Once you have spoken with Mr Callen, we can look at formalising your request, if that’s still what you want. Although I believe that to be a case of when, not if”

 

“Thank you, Hetty”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** Around 11am **

“And….? You go off with Granger to view a dead body, not very romantic if you ask me, then you walk back in here and tell us nothing” Deeks said, prodding Sam for answers

 

“First off, I didn’t walk back in here and ignore you, though I wish I could. I turned up hours before you. Secondly, there wasn’t much to see… just a bag of ash”

 

“So it was him?” Kensi asked, trying to save Deeks from having his partner hit him

 

“Don’t know. The body had already been cremated, in accordance to Janvier’s wishes. Turns out no one told the prison mortuary that we were flying in to view the body”

 

 


	3. Combined Conclusion (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering 23rd December to 25th December.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.
> 
> This is the latest of my stories based in my "Sacrifice" series.
> 
> Based on timing throughout and between, from my other stories.. this should take place round about Christmas 2017. But I don't specifically reference the actual year in the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

** December 23rd : Late Afternoon (CDC Facility, San Diego, CA) **

 

“Agent Callen is refusing to take the treatment. We’re hoping that you can convince him to accept it”

 

“What makes you think he’ll listen to me?”  asked Nell, waiting for the doctor to justify his comment

 

“You **are** married, and he has been quite insistent that he be permitted to speak to you. You probably stand a better chance than anyone else”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell followed the doctor down the hallway and into an observation room overlooking the quarantine room, leaving Sam and Kensi in the waiting room.

 

She was so glad to be able to actually see him. Her mind had been creating quite upsetting images about how he would be after being exposed to whatever he had been.

 

“Just press this button, and then talk into the mic” said the doctor, pulling her out of her thoughts

 

“Thank You” she replied, as she waited for the doctor to close the door as he left to give her some privacy

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“G? Are you Okay?” he heard her voice say over the speaker, and then heard a knocking coming from above him.

 

Looking up, he was glad to see her there….

 

“I’m fine. I couldn’t try calling you again, last night.”

 

“One of the doctors told me that you’re not prepared to take an inoculation”

 

“Because of what will happen if I take it… They say it’s got a permanent side effect” he replied, trying to keep looking up at her

 

“…and if you don’t take it, you could be stuck here for weeks or months. Whatever it is, we can work around it. Please, just take the inoculation and come home”

 

“If I take the inoculation it’ll make me sterile. I wouldn’t be able to give you a child…”

 

Nell started to wonder if he actually wanted to have a child, or if it was something else

 

“Just let them give you the inoculation, and we can talk about all this later”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Callen had finally relented, and agreed to take the inoculation

Nell had gone back to the waiting room, to sit with Sam and Kensi while they waited to hear what was to happen now… and when Callen and Ruth would be released.

 

It was just before 5pm when Nell’s phone started to ring, the caller ID showed it to be her Doctors practice.

 

She politely excused herself and went out to the hall to answer the call, wondering what she could be told

 

“Hello?”

 

[…]

 

“Yes, that’s me”  


[…]

 

“Um… Yeah. Are you sure though?”

 

[…]

 

“Okay, yes. Thank you. I’ll see you then”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Nell walked back into the waiting room, looking very pale and shaken

 

Kensi wasn’t the only one to notice this… Sam got up from his seat quickly moving to Nell’s side to guide her over to a seat.

 

“Sam, could you maybe go grab Nell something drink. Maybe something sugary?”

 

“Sure. I’ll be right back”

 

“What was it? Everything okay?” Kensi asked, as soon as the door closed behind Sam

 

“it was…. I’m really… I’m gonna be a mom, Kens”

 

“The doctor?” Kensi replied, unable to stop herself smiling at her friend’s news

 

Nell nodded and she too started to smile as her news started to sink in

 

“Well… you were wondering what you could give him. I think you may have just found it”

 

Nell just nodded, as she started to sob with tears of joy

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** December 24th **

As soon as they had released Callen, and Nell had seen him walking down the hall… She ran to him, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. He in turn held onto her tightly, as if it had been months since they had last seen one another.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, when does Michelle want us over tomorrow?” Callen asked as he watched Nell and Ruth climb into Kensi’s car

 

“Any time after 2pm. That is if Nell is better by then. She looked pretty rough this morning. Think she’s just been worrying herself sick, thinking about you” Sam quickly glanced over at his friend “You know you better have something good for her Christmas, especially this being your first Christmas being married”

 

“My locker at work is full of stuff I’ve bought. Couldn’t find that one thing that seemed good or special enough for her… so I’ve ended up buying anything that I think she’d like” Callen sighed, “So who else has Michelle invited?”

 

“Just about everyone. Nell even suggested inviting your probie….”

 

“Well, that there’ll be the entertainment, sorted”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

****

** December 25th **

Callen and Nell had exchanged gifts… well, most of them

 

He had a pile including new boots, lounge wear, and candy

While Nell had a pile including slippers, pyjama, candy, a new tablet and a locket

 

“There’s still one more under there for you” Nell said, pointing out a very small box under the tree, while she grinned

 

Callen knelt down and reached for the small box he had overlooked

It was a small box, maybe big enough for a pen

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything else” He said

 

“Just … open it”

 

Nell’s grin had vanished, in its place was a look of concern, almost like fear

 

Pulling the ribbon, that held the box closed, off the box, Callen lifted the lid of the box off, revealing its contents

 

He looked at the oddly shaped content…. It was the strangest shaped pen he had ever seen. Lifting the ‘pen’ from the box, he suddenly realised what it was

 

“Is this…. Is it what I think it is?”

 

He looked to Nell for the answer…

 

Nell responded by smiling back at him, and gently nodding her head

 

 

“…are you… are we…?” Callen continued, waving his hand, gesturing between the pair of them

 

“You’re going to be a father, G”

 

Callen stared at her, not knowing what to say... or even what to think

 

This time yesterday he had thought that they would never be able to have a child of their own, that he had let her down…

 

Now, she was telling him that he was going to be a parent... to their genetic child, not a foster kid, not that that would have been bad either, but still…

 

“Is that okay?” Nell asked

 

Callen felt himself getting choked up, and then feeling a solitary tear run down the side of his face. Feeling himself unable to speak actual words, he nodded his head, pleased to see her smile once more, as he moved over to sit by her side, and give her a tender, yet passionate kiss

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

A man watched from across the street as Nell closed the car door and fastened her seat belt, and Callen started the car and pulled away from the kerb

 

“Boss?. It is the right place. They just left” the man said into his phone

 

[…]

 

“I’ll call as soon as they return, So be ready”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“So how do you feel about redecorating the house after new years?” Callen asked, as they walked down the path to Sam’s front door “Maybe we could change the guest room into a nursery”

 

“Who are you, and where is my husband?. The special agent that likes burgers, beer, and isn’t bothered about furniture” Nell asked, poking fun at her husband as she rang the door bell

 

“What can I say…. I’m excited. I mean why stop at a nursery, how about we redecorate the whole house?”

 

“Merry Christmas Nell, G…” Michelle greeted them both as she opened the door,

 

“Merry Christmas to you also. Everyone else already here?” Asked Callen

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Before we all start eating… We… Nell and I have something to tell you all” Callen started, getting up from his seat

 

Everyone looked at the happy couple, wondering what they could have to reveal

 

“This year we were married, and throughout everything that happened before and after the wedding, you’ve all supported us. You are our Family, and that is why we couldn’t decide who to tell first… So we’re telling you all at the same time” Callen looked down at Nell, looking for, and getting her approval.

 

“My beautiful wife informed me this morning that she’s… pregnant!”

 

Sam, Eric and Deeks stared at Callen and Nell, all looking happy, but more than a little surprised by the announcement.

 

Michelle, and even Ruth offered their congratulations to Nell. While Kensi and Hetty tried to pretend that they hadn’t already known

 

While Zoe, got up and ran round to hug her ‘aunt’ Nell

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“It’s just as well that you don’t sleep much. With a kid, you wont get much for a long time” Sam said, as he gave his friend and ex partner a ‘man hug’

 

“I didn’t even know you were trying” Deeks added

 

“We weren’t. At least I didn’t think we were” Callen replied, while glancing over at his wife… the mother of his unborn child, with a love sick grin on his face

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you think about Clara?”

 

“For what?” Callen asked as he kept driving, observing the still lit Christmas lights in the homes and shops that they passed

 

“For a name, if we have a daughter”

 

“You’ve already picked out names?” Callen chuckled

 

“No. I just… I gave some thought to names” She admitted shyly

 

“What other names have you thought of, then?”

 

“For a girl… Clara, Felicity, Aileen, Kate. For a boy… Nicolai, Stuart, John, Alexander”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“That’s them back. You should start heading over now”

 

[…]

 

“I’ll be ready and waiting”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I never asked…. Have your folks been told? about the little passenger, I mean”

 

“No. Why would I have told them before I told you?” Nell replied, while leaning back on the couch

 

“When do we tell them?”

 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning. Now… how about we go to bed?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“You can shoot either of them, but only I may **kill** G Callen”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

Callen was at peace.. laying in bed holding Nell, even if he couldn’t sleep, he was happy knowing that she was sleeping deeply.

 

Callen sat upright after hearing a noise. Instinct kicked in and he reached back under his pillow for his gun

 

“Nell. Wake up. Someone’s trying to break in” He whispered

 

Nell slowly sat up, trying not to make a noise. Looking to Callen for instructions

 

“Take your gun, hide in the closet… do not make a sound. Do not come out for anyone other than me” he continued, as he slipped out of bed

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

He tiptoed down the hallway, being careful to listen for the slightest noise, to give an indication where the intruder, or intruders may be…

 

Quickly sticking his head out from behind a section of wall, he saw two bodies move in the low light. Lifting his SIG, and aiming it at the closer of the intruders, before taking the shot… most probably hitting the intruder in the gut.

 

“Drop your weapon and put your hands up, or I’ll do the same to you as I just did to your colleague” Callen said, reaching for the closest light switch

 

The room now being lit, revealed the intruders identity

 

“Special Agent G Callen. I come to end our game” Marcel Janvier said, aiming his own weapon at Callen

 

Callen started to side step around the room, gaining a better tactical view of the room, while still keeping his gun trained on the madman

 

“Take your shot. You’ll not get another chance” Callen replied

 

Callen dropped his gun to the floor, and raised his hands

 

“Go on, Take the shot” He said, goading the man pointing the gun at him.

 

 

Before Janvier even tried to fire his gun, there were 3 rapid fire shots from the archway that lead to the bedrooms

 

Janvier collapsed to the floor, haemorrhaging blood from the bullet wounds

 

“Check mate” Callen said, as he approached the mans body, looking over to Nell to see if she was unharmed

 

Callen kicked the gun from Janvier’s solitary hand, before crouching over the man

 

“Can you call the police, inform them of the break in, and that shots were fired” he asked Nell, now that she had revealed herself, before returning his attention to Janvier

 

“Good riddance” he said, looking over Janvier’s deceased body

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“I thought I told you to stay in the closet”

 

“It’s a good job I ignored you, or I would be a widow, and soon to be single mother” Nell replied, not pulling her punches

 

“You could have been shot. I could have lost you”

 

“…and I could have lost you. **We** could have lost you”

 

Callen pulled Nell into an embrace, taking on board what Nell had said. She was just as scared of losing him, as he was of losing her. And that terrified him. He had more to live for, and lose now, than at any other point in his life

 

“There is one good thing to have come out of this”

 

“and what is that?, other than **him** being dead”

 

“We **have** to redecorate now. That is, unless you don’t mind the blood splatter on the wall” Callen replied, wide smirk on his face


	4. Combined Conclusion (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covering: December 26th to December 27th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Thanks for taking the time to look over my story.
> 
> This is the latest of my stories based in my "Sacrifice" series.
> 
> Based on timing throughout and between, from my other stories.. this should take place round about Christmas 2017. But I don't specifically reference the actual year in the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I do NOT own NCIS:Los Angeles or any of its Characters. I'm just borrowing them

** December 26th **

 

“What you doing here Deeks. You ain’t LAPD”

 

“He’s family” Callen said, pushing the LAPD Detective to the side

 

“Deeks don’t have no family”

 

“Shows what you know, Evans. He’s one of mine”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks for that. So what’s the story?” the former Detective asked, as he watched the coroner zip up the body of Janvier in a body bag.

 

“What’s your opinion on hunting?”

 

“Depends what and why”

 

“Fancy a few nights away from the wife?” Callen asked as he started packing a bag

 

“This a test? Cos you know I can’t cope if I’m away from my sugar bear” Deeks asked, looking about the room suspiciously

 

“Not a test, Deeks. You, Me, and Sam are going hunting. The girls are going to be spending a few nights with Hetty”

 

“Okay… but I feel like we’ve come back round to What and why?”

 

“Whoever was working with Janvier. I want them caught… Twice in a few years he manages to escape from a maximum security prison. On both occasions, no one reported it. Once, I could maybe blame on inept guards. But twice… no way. He was working with someone on the outside, someone who must have deep pockets. You in?”

 

“You know it. What we gonna need?”

 

“Go home, Grab a change of clothes, and I’ll be round to pick you up in 30 minutes, and we’ll meet Sam back at the office”

 

“Is this off the books or…?”

 

“It’s all on the up and up. Man arrested and convicted by NCIS, escapes prison and targets active NCIS agents. You better believe this is very much a sanctioned operation”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you gentlemen think you’re doing?” the three agents heard the familiar voice of their Assistant Director from behind them

 

“We would be gearing up for a hunt… Sir” Callen replied, not bothering to turn to answer

 

“I meant what are you doing going by yourselves. We work with partners for a reason”

 

“My partner is still recovering from our time in isolation, Kensi is protecting Nell, and we don’t have any other **field** agents available”

 

Sam glanced over at Callen, as if to say ‘You’ve brought this on yourself’

 

“You’ve got me Agent Callen. I may spend most of my time behind a desk, but I’m still field rated”

 

“Then grab whatever kit you’re rated on. Eric already has us booked on the first flight to Denver”

 

“… and how would Beale know I would be coming along?”

 

“I told him you would be. You and I, We both need closure” Callen explained, as he loudly zipped up his bag

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You care to explain to me how a prisoner that you recorded as dead, was up on his feet and in my house less than 24 hours ago”

 

“Look. I’ve already had the Marshal Service drag me away from my family at 1am this morning, to answer these questions. You want to know what happened… speak to them. Now, I’m leaving”

 

Callen jumped to his feet and pushed the prison doctor against the wall, pressing his arm against the doctors throat. The doctor looked franticly at the other 3 men, who remained seated, and didn’t seem remotely bothered by what Callen was doing

 

“No. You’re not. I don’t care what you told the Marshals. You recorded Marcel Janvier as having died, and you recorded his body as having been sent for cremation. Now, seeing as how I saw the man walking and talking. I’d say you were talking a load of bullshit. Hell, maybe I don’t care what you have to say. But I’ll tell you something. I hope you can remember what your family looks like, really well. ‘Cause you’re gonna be spending the next few years behind bars as a co-conspirator to fraud, a prison break, and attempted murder of a federal agent” Callen turned his head , looking towards his colleagues “Any of you guys happen to have a set of cuffs on you?”

 

“I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. I swear… I didn’t conspire with anyone to kill anyone else. I just gave that French guy a shot, and rubber stamped some paperwork” the doctor pleaded desperately.

 

“Who were you in contact with? Who told you to help the ‘french guy’?”

 

“Some young woman. Spoke with some kind of accent”

 

“Tell me everything, or you’re gonna wish I locked you up” Callen added, as he pressed the man harder against the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Eric…”

 

[…]

 

“Yes I know what day it is. I need you to go into OPS and get me everything you can on the owner of the number I just sent you”

 

[…]

 

“You’ve got forty minutes”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“What do we do while we wait?”

 

“We go check out where the exchange took place. Maybe we’ll get lucky and the exchange was caught on Security cams”

 

“What do we do about the doctor?” Sam asked

 

“You and Deeks wait with him until local PD come to collect him, then head up to

Cañon City and meet up with us.” Callen instructed his former partner

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“We need access to your security footage for December 12th” Explained Callen

 

“I dunno, man. We’re not meant to allow non employees into the office. My manager would have my balls if I let you back there”

 

“You refuse us access and I’ll have you arrested for impeding a federal investigation, and for obviously being under the influence of drugs” Granger replied

 

The restaurant server turned very pale before he quickly replied

 

“Yeah, no sure… if you’ll just follow me, I’ll get you access to what you need”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“for impeding a federal investigation?. We don’t even have a warrant”

 

“Considering that he is obviously high on ‘something’, I took an educated guess that the risk of a Drug charge would have him being willing to comply” Granger explained, while Callen started copying the footage onto a thumb drive

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m uploading the video to you now”

 

[…]

 

“See if you can get a match on the young woman that sits down at 18:22”

 

[…]

 

“What’ve you got about the cell number?”

 

[…]

 

“Be Quick, Eric.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“Any news?” Sam asked, sliding into the booth

 

“Got a good quality grab of the woman’s face, and Eric’s running it against immigration records”

 

“But nothing yet?”

 

“Nothing Yet” Callen replied, visibly uptight

 

“Well, I dunno about you gents, but I want some grub. ‘Cause I’ve not eaten since last night” Deeks quickly turned to Sam “Not that Michelle’s cooking wasn’t fantastic”

 

“Don’t have to worry, Deeks. We could all probably do with something to eat”

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

“She was a resident at the Hampton Inn, here in town. Registered under the name Adeline Belisle…” Callen began

 

“That rings a bell”

 

“Yeah, should do… that’s the name Janvier gave for his daughter during the Siderov deal” Callen finished

 

“Was? Where is she now?”

 

“No idea. Eric said the cell number we were given was last tracked round about Denver Airport 20 minutes ago”

 

Granger slid out from the booth and stood up, before giving Sam and Deeks orders to get to Colorado Springs airport and get them all booked on the next flight, while he and Callen would check out the Inn

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

While Callen checked the hotel room, Granger started digging through the trash bin

 

“We have a problem”

 

“What?” Callen asked, without turning to face Granger

 

“Photos of a number of  you and your colleagues”

 

“Can’t be”

 

“Looks like they were taken with a telephoto lens… You wouldn’t have known”

 

Before Callen could respond, his phone rang. Answering it quickly…

 

“What’ve you got, Eric?”

 

[…]

 

“Get a tactical team over to Hetty’s. No one in or out, till we get there, make sure they know who they’re watching out for”

 

Callen cut the call off and started towards the rooms door,

“Grab what you’ve got. We need to get back to LA Quickly”

 

Granger complied, accepting the instruction without even objecting to the order from his subordinate

 

 

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

_“G, you don’t have any family”_

 

Callen’s eyes shot open,. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was; Still on the flight back to LA from Colorado. He had no idea how long he had been ‘out’ for. To his right was Granger, who appeared to be sleeping, while Sam and Deeks were seated on the other side of the aircraft, and a row further forward.

 

Unclipping his lap belt, Callen got onto his feet and strolled down the aisle towards the cramped toilet. He needed something to focus him, and for the moment, a splash of cold water would have to do.

 

Returning to his seat, he started flicking through the photos that Granger had found in the trash can, flicking through pages of notes he has quickly scribbled down, while on the phone to Eric before boarding the flight, hoping that something leap out at him, give him a clue as to why this Belisle woman would be going to LA… other than revenge, **if** she even knew that her father was dead. But assuming that she didn’t know, there would have to be some reason for her to risk rendezvousing with a fugitive. Although admittedly, a fugitive that was believed to already be dead.

 

Nothing that Eric had found on the woman, suggested she had any experience with firearms, anything criminal… hell, there wasn’t even anything suggesting that she had actually, officially, known where Janvier had been locked up, never mind having tried to make contact with him.

 

He quickly scribbled down a note for himself, to have Eric look into the guards at the Supermax prison where Janvier had been locked up. One of them must have been working with him to make contact through unofficial channels.

 

He found himself drifting back to a conversation that he had with Hetty, about what Mike and Lara would have done in his place, about what they would have said to him if they had seen the way his life had started to turn out.

 

What would either of them have said if they were still here, when he told them he was engaged? He could imagine some of the not so polite, but humorous comments that Mike would have made about him being a cradle robber.

 

Leaning his head back against the headrest, he couldn’t help but think to himself, that he sorely missed his friends.

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

** December 27th **

“Why’s Eric blanking my calls?, it’s bad enough for G not to have let me know what’s happening. I have a right to know what’s going on”

 

“I’m sure Mr Beale has a very good reason” Hetty replied

 

“I thought that G would stop going lone wolf on us, by now”

 

“But he’s not gone lone wolf though, has he? Sam and Deeks are with him” Kensi offered, as she joined the conversation

 

“Try calling Marty, see if he’ll tell you anything…please?” Nell pleaded with her partner

 

Unsurprisingly Kensi obliged, and pulls out her cell to try calling Deeks, looking for any sort of information. She didn’t want to openly admit it, but she was almost as concerned as Nell is.

 

Sliding her phone back in her pocket, Kensi informs Nell that the call went to voicemail.

“Maybe it’s just turned off. They could be on a flight back”

 

“I don’t like this. It doesn’t feel…right” Nell replies

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Come on, Eric. Where is she? She take a taxi?, get picked up?, hire a car?… I need something?”

 

[…]

 

“Yes. I know, Eric. I’ll make sure you get some time off” Callen turns to look at Granger, looking for approval, and getting it “Now, track the phone, or track the hire car… We need to know what direction we need to be going”

 

[…]

 

“Fine. Five minutes, and not a second more” Callen replied, while becoming very stressed about the lack of speedy intel from the technical operator

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“You sure?”

 

[…]

 

“Right. Don’t leave the office though”

 

Callen released his grip on the phone, slipping it back into his short pocket

 

“Where we headed?” asked Sam, as he turned the key in the ignition, making the car’s engine roar into life

 

“San Dimas, Motel just off Highway 57”

 

“You sure you want to do this alone, G? We can always call in for some support”

 

“Sam’s right, Callen” added Deeks

 

“What… get support when we could just be walking into an empty room? Besides we can deal with whatever we find. All Janvier and his crony had on them, was a handgun each”

 

“Yeah, and we don’t know how many others we could end up facing. You said I was family. Well there’s more than just you, me and Sam… If this is how we’re gonna put an end to Janvier and his story… then why not do it as a family. We have Kensi and Nell, stashed away with Hetty, on the sidelines... when they have a right to be part of this. I’m not saying I want to put them in harms way. But there’s no one I’d rather have watching my back, than Kensi. No offense, Sam”

 

“None taken”

 

Callen remained silent for a few moments, considering what Deeks was saying

 

“Fine. But anything happens to either of them… You don’t want to know what I’ll do to you. Agreed?”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

Hetty opened her front door to find Granger standing there…. Obviously Hetty was far from surprised to find him standing there, not that you could tell from the stoic look upon her face

 

“You’ve come for Mrs Deeks and Ms Jones I assume”

 

“I have. Agent Deeks made a compelling argument for Agent Deeks and Callen to be part of an operation”

 

“I take it Mr Callen was far from happy at the situation. What did he threaten Mr Deeks with?”

 

“He never actually said. But Deeks was right, we could use the back-up”

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“Everyone ready?” Callen asked over the radio

 

Once everyone signalled that they were ready, Callen took the first step towards the motel room door, and knocked on the door.

 

When no one answered, Callen slid the key card into the door lock and pushed the door open, while simultaneously raising his SIG, ready for whatever they were to find

 

 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

What they found inside was the young woman that they were looking for, along with a middle aged, balding man who pulled out a switchblade when confronted by the Agents, both in the room, and outside the back window, preventing any means of escape.

 

“Adeline Belisle?”

 

“Yes?” the young woman replied, in a very thick foreign accent

 

“You’re under arrest for engineering a prison break, bribery of a federal employee and as a co-conspirator to the attempted murder of federal agents”

 

“You can’t prove anything” She replied and she reached back and grabbed a small calibre hand gun from the small of her back, and moved quickly to point her gun at her accomplice’s neck “I don’t think so. You won’t shoot”

 

“I think you overestimate your chances here ‘princess’. You have 6 highly trained federal agents, aiming their weapons at you and your friend. Not one of us will think twice about pulling the trigger” Sam, Callen and Deeks were surprised to hear Granger say

 

“He’s right. I wouldn’t think twice about shooting you. I already shot one of your accomplices, and I’ve already ‘put down’ your father. So, right now, the best thing you can do is surrender”

 

Hearing Callen say that he had killed her father, sent Adeline into a blind rage.

She pulled the trigger and shot the man that had been working with her, before turning her gun towards Callen and firing randomly in his general direction.

 

Granger pushed Callen out of the way and put himself in the line of fire.

Two rounds hit Granger squarely in the centre of his vest, sending him to the floor with a thud, while the remaining shots sped past the agents In retaliation, Callen quickly fired off two rounds at Adeline, hitting her shoulder and left thigh, and sending her to the floor. Sam and Deeks moved in quickly to secure her weapon, leaving Callen to see to Granger, and leaving Kensi and Nell outside the window to call for LAPD and a paramedic.

 

“Do you need a paramedic, Sir?” Callen asked, sounding almost concerned for the Assistant Director

 

“No, I do not. Just help me to my feet and point me in the direction of a bar”

 

“Let’s go get you that drink, then”  


 

 

 

………………………….

 

 

 

 

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Callen, began

 

“Always dangerous!” Nell joked, interrupting him

 

“Mike and Lara”

 

“What?” Nell asked, not understanding what Callen was talking about

 

“Names… Let’s add Mike and Lara to the list”

 

“We can do that” She replied, before grabbing hold of him and hugging him


End file.
